


Don't fall, love

by MandyHopesan



Series: A word + a fandom (tumblr askbox fic) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Crows, M/M, Minific, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crows - johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fall, love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this ask thing on tumblr there you can send me a fandom and a word or a phrase and I would write a minific about it. All fandoms that was on my blog was permitted. Since it was such a fun thing to pass time on the bus with I'm going keep it open. So if you want something written pop by my tumblr mandy-hope.-san and send an ask. Much love Mandy.

"Sherlock what are you doing?!"  
"Isn't it obvious?" The detective replied from his place halfway up the tree.  
"No it isn't love. Please come down before you fall."  
"You don't observe again. Tell me what is the murder weapon?"  
"Missing" John mutter and earned himself a glare. Taking a deep breath he did his best to recall the wound on the victims throat.  
"It is a small sharp object. Probably some kind of knife, but not a normal pocketknife." He rattled off.  
"Exactly! And what is this restaurant famous for?" Sherlock continue quiz his boyfriend as he climbed higher in the tree. John was starting to get nervous, the tree didn't look like it should be able to support the consulting detective's wight.  
"A good steak and a fancy environment." John said and then muttered:  
"And we was here for that and a nice date not a murder and tree climbing." His muttering didn't go unnoticed.  
"That isn't important right now John! The work is." Sherlock had stopped his climbing to look down on his partners sullen look. John had dressed up nicely for today and suddenly he felt a bit sad for ruin it. But no the work was the important thing right now.  
"Did you notice the silverware?" He asked.  
"Not particularly no."  
"They are all in silver, cleaned so well they are nearly shining and the knifes is very sharp."  
"So you are saying that one of the shiny dinner knifes is the murder weapon?"  
"Exactly! Now you are catching on!"  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yes?"  
"Still don't explain why you are in a tree love." John could almost hear Sherlock think 'I'm surrounded by idiots', but you had to give some credit to the man he tried to be patient with John.  
"What do you see in the tree?"  
"You."  
"Flattering, but no above me." For the first time since John found his boyfriend in the tree his eye left him and wandered higher.  
"A bird nest"  
"That is a crow nest. Crows collect shiny things."  
"So you are saying that a crow stole the murder weapon?"  
"Due to the marks in the grass it is the most likely conclusion," Sherlock said as he reached the nest. A pleased 'ahha' left his mouth as he pulled a silver knife covered in blood out of the nest. That was the exact moment then the tree decided that it had had enough of climbing grown ups and promptly gave away under Sherlock's feet. The detective stumbled towards the ground and John instantly stepped forward trying to catch the falling man. That ended up with both of them laying in a heap on the ground.  
"Uff, satisfy now." John grumble squeezed under Sherlock.  
"Yes, thank you John." Sherlock said and pressed a kiss on top of his head.


End file.
